The Problem With Women
by yallmusbelit
Summary: 200 years ago, women gained superpowers beyond humanity's wildest dreams. As a result, men lost their power and dwindled in number, becoming second-class citizens. Two centuries later, a young man begs the question if men can ever be heroes. The answer will change him forever.
1. Being Male

A wise woman once said, no men are created equal. This statement would've raised a few eyebrows a couple hundred years ago, but nowadays, it's pretty accurate.

Izuku Midoriya was, as always, getting bullied by a bunch of girls. He'd be lying if he said he'd gotten used to it, because no one who's treated like this would ever get used to this kind of abuse.

"P-please, Kacchan, stop! I'm sorry for whatever I did!"

Katsumi Bakugou, a fiery blonde-haired girl just starting elementary school from the looks of it, laughed maniacally at the plea from what she liked to call her "boy toy".

"Shut it, dick! You didn't do anything. I just like wailing on weaklings, and by weaklings, I mean you _boys_."

The ashy-haired blonde threw another fist of explosive gas at the young boy, knocking him to the ground in a ball of smoke and flames. Katsumi's female cohorts laughed among themselves, one of them sporting a pair of bat wings, while the other one possessed what seemed to be a long snake like shape protruding from her fingers.

Izuku struggled to get back up from the damage done to him, but Katsumi delivered a powerful kick to his chest, almost rendering him unconscious. He laid with his back on the sidewalk, too tired to get back up and too hurt to even breathe. Katsumi picked him up by his shirt collar with a smug grin on her face.

"I know boys have small brains, so listen carefully. We don't want you around us. We don't want you hanging out with us. If I see you again, maybe I'll blow up those precious little things between your legs. You got that?"

* * *

Kacchan's voice echoed in Izuku's head as he sat at his desk, resting his head on his hand in sheer boredom. It'd been about 10 years since that event when Izuku and Kacchan were little, and yet he still remembered it every now and then. He wish he didn't, but he did.

It's not like there was anything else to do during English, the most boring class of the day. He doubt that he would ever travel outside of Japan, let alone to the U.S, given how they apparently treat men over there. From what's he's heard, they're treated even worse then he is.

Not that he'd think it's possible to be treated any worse as a man. Quirks becoming apparent in humans 200 years ago led to only the female sex getting these amazing powers, while men got left behind. Most researchers and scientists tried to find a way to explain why this was in a respectful way, but the general populace always overshadowed any nuanced stance on the matter that professionals had; men were not only inferior to women, but they were an evolutionary dead end.

This idea got so popular that for a time, that tons of parents became severely disappointed when it turned out that even one of their children would possess a Y chromosome. Abortions rose in most countries for a while. Any patriarchal society still on Earth crumbled and was immediately replaced with a matriarchal one. Any society where men had any power was quickly restructured to fit in with women's new found superiority. Now, Izuku is one of the 20% of men on planet Earth.

He tried to make the most of it. He still had his heroes, even if they were all female, because he knew at the end of the day that there were women with powers who even bullies like Kacchan would be disgusted at.

The green haired 14 year old looked down at his notebook, littered with ideas and concepts for different Pro-Heroes. He usually did this when he was bored, because it's not like he was ever gonna get the chance to have actual powers, so he might as well hide in his imagination.

He jotted down a couple more ideas about what his ideal hero would be like while his teacher, a woman with long blonde hair with spikes sticking out of the sides of her head. He had no idea what those were for, but they look cool.

He added spikes to his hero on the page, making sure to shade them in and add as much detail as possib-

"Midoriya!"

His head shot up in embarrassment, his entire face turning read at the vast array of female classmates of his looked at him with disdain and disgust, like they usually do.

"Do you know what page we're on?"

Izuku started to sweat profusely. "Uhhh, Chapter 6?"

The girls around him started laughing in hysteria at the boy's utter stupidity. His teacher facepalmed and sighed. He knew the teachers at the school, all female of course, didn't like teaching him, but they could at least try to hide their dislike of him.

"Whatever. Listen, before we wrap class up today, I have an announcement to make. You're all going to be graduating soon, so I'll be passing out applications for different high schools that you can all attend depending on what you want to be when you become adults. Though I know what most of you want to be already."

The class erupted in deep conversation, speculating on if they'll be able to get into one of the top hero schools in the country. As the teacher tried to calm the classroom down, one teenage girl with blood red irises stomped a foot on top of her, screaming in a pure arrogant tone.

"SHUT IT, EXTRAS! If anyone's gonna be getting into a top hero school, it's gonna be me! I already aced the mock test to get into the entrance exam for U.A, so you losers better stay out of the way, or I'll knock you out of it myself!"

The girls in the class screeched at the curvy, angry female, trying their hardest to dismantle her own prideful declaration, until one another girl in class interrupted the all-female argument going on.

"Hey, isn't Midoriya trying to join U.A, too?"

The class stopped their yelling and directed their eyes towards the lone male in the room, his head down in shame. It got quiet, and then suddenly, even louder laughs then before filled his ears. His teacher and rolled her eyes at the young boy.

"Midoriya, you know hero schools don't accept men, let alone U.A. You're gonna have to apply for something else."

Izuku tried to object, before his old childhood friend walked over to his desk, eyeing the notebook in front of him. He swiped it before Deku could even blink.

"Holy shit. Look girls, Izuku is drawing a male hero!"

The class' laughter got even louder, some of the girls not even being able to breathe. Izuku could see the teacher even giggling at him, but trying not to be too obvious about it. Composing herself, she stopped the bullying in its tracks, yelling at Katsumi to give Izuku his book back and to sit back down. Izuku kept his head down for the rest of the class.

* * *

The bell rang, meaning Izuku could finally escape the hellish day he was having. He waited for the females of his class to leave first, then got up from his desk and race-walked to the door, only until Katsumi stopped him again. She had her cronies with her, too.

"Hey twerp, let's see that stupid notebook again!"

Izuku clutched the spine of his book as hard as he could, with a look of frustration and determination on his face. But when Katsumi erupted an explosion from his hand as a threat, he admitted defeat and gave her the book.

Katsumi looked through the book with a shit-eating grin, flipping the pages with delightful glee.

"You know, Deku, these aren't half bad, for a male."

Izuku looked at her in confusion. Did she just compliment him?

"But, as a male, these are never gonna be useful to anyone, so..."

The book erupted in ash and flames from Katsumi's hand, completely destroying it and everything inside. She chucked it out the window, not caring where it landed or what might happen to it.

Izuku ran towards the window, trying to catch his prized possession, but to no avail, it landed on the ground below the classroom. Izuku looked at the book, now floating in a pond. Tears began to well up in his eyes as Katsumi and her friends started to walk out of the classroom, giving high-fives to one another and laughing all the while. Her friends exiting the room, Katsumi looked at the boy one more time before saying something that reminded him of his childhood.

"Why don't you jump out the window, Deku? Men are pretty much useless anyways, the ground will get more use of you then any woman would."

Katsumi exited the room, feeling proud of herself. Deku picked up his backpack from his desk and left after the ladies.

Izuku didn't even bother trying to get his notebook. He had others at home, and he just wanted to be there as fast as possible. His head was down the entire way, feeling ashamed of himself, but for the wrong reasons.

Why did he have to be born a male? Why did he have to have these useless male body parts and appendages? Why did he have to be born with this stupid Y chromosome? He didn't get it. Why couldn't he be born as the superior sex? Why?

These sudden thoughts were interrupted as Deku walked under a bridge, seeing an ominous figure on the other side. It didn't look like a woman, or a man. It didn't even look human.

"Uhhh, excuse me? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

Before he could ask anymore questions, the figure jumped 50 feet right to Deku, consuming him in, what he presumed was a hers, gross slimy exterior. He tried to say anything, but his mouth was clogged with a greenish-dirty looking goo. He heard the creature start speaking in a guttural, feminine sounding voice.

"Ah fuck, a dude? Really? Whatever, it beats nothing. You might not have a Quirk, but at least you have a nice looking body!"

Deku struggled to escape the clutches of the female slime monster, but his efforts just earned him a smack to the head. His eyes started to get covered by the goo. He was going unconscious, he couldn't breathe. He was going to die.

Before his eyes shut for good, he saw a curvaceous, muscular figure on the other side of the tunnel.

* * *

"Hey kid, you awake? C'mon, buddy, wake up!"

Izuku shot himself up from the ground, breathing for air in massive gulps, sweating up a storm and checking to see if he was actually alive. Thankfully, he was. The feeling of slapping to his face made sure of that.

"Oh, thank God. Thought we lost you there!"

He rubbed his eyes, still groggy from the attack he was just a victim of, adjusting himself to the new sunlight his eyes were being met with. He finally got his vision back after a moment. What he saw in front of him would almost make him pass out again.

A tall, muscle-bound female with a plain white shirt and green cargo pants stood in front of the young boy. Her breasts were pronounced from the now sweaty t-shirt that surrounded her chest, her eyes blacker than night with blueish irises that looked even prettier than the sea. Deku instantly recognized who this goddess among women was; it was All Might, the number one hero in the world. Her angelic voice broke through his gawking.

"Wow, so you're a male, huh? You guys are pretty rare, but it's a nice change of pace! The world is kind of a... what would be the female version of a sausage-fest? A roast beef party?"

All Might waited for a response from the male, but he was still in shock at who he was talking to. It's All Might, THE All Might! Freakin' All Might was talking to him, a lowly male! The best hero in the world, the woman who had posters adorned across his room, just saved him! And now she's talking to him!

"A-All might! OhmygodI'msuchahugefancanIgetyourautograph?"

The tall golden-haired heroine laughed at the boy's question.

"Already done, my boy!"

The lady threw him one of the books in his backpack. Catching it, Deku immediately flipped to the first page to see stars and hearts with All Might's name in the middle. He started crying.

All Might continued laughing before stopping herself, dusting herself off from the goo on her shirt.

"You're lucky I got here in time! I was actually walking home from the store when I saw this villain coming this way!"

She took an empty soda bottle out of her pocket. Inside the bottle was the monster that was suffocating Izuku just a few moments ago, crammed in there like she was jelly. All Might shook the bottle up and down to annoy the creature.

"It's a good thing I've got a weakness for Coke! Otherwise I wouldn't have anything to put this thing in!"

All Might chuckled to herself before putting the bottle back into her pants. She looked at the star-struck boy again. His mouth was still agape.

The mighty heroine looked at the time, before turning her back to the green-haired male.

"Sorry kid, I've gotta jet. More wom- I mean people to save!"

All Might launched herself 100 feet in the air, flying through the sky like a mighty eagle, almost like it was natural for her.

* * *

As the pro-hero approached the main city district, she felt something tugging at her legs. She looked back to find the boy she just saved, face flowing with intense air, cheeks flying backwards in reaction to the velocity that they were going. All Might looked annoyed. She tried yelling through the wind.

"KID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

The fuzzy-haired kid uttered something halfway tangible, which thankfully All Might could understand.

"I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING! ABOUT BEING A HERO!"

Getting the message, All Might found the nearest rooftop and landed with perfect accuracy, almost like a butterfly that just got launched a hundred feet in the air and now found its footing. She let the young man off her leg as he fell to the ground with a thud. She turned around at him, clearly irritated that she had to stop this way. She tried to keep her calm as to not upset him.

"Alright kid, what did you wanna ask?"

Izuku gained his breath back from the flight and looked at the female heroine with genuine plea in his eyes, hoping her answer to his question would keep his spirits up for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Can a man be a hero?"

He waited for an answer, keeping his eyes closed. The suspense was killing him. He decided to open one of his eyes slightly, only to see the female heroine standing at the edge of the balcony, getting ready to fly off again. Deku opened his eyes and sprinted towards the female.

"W-wait! You didn't answer my question! Can a man be a her-"

"I heard you the first time."

Deku stopped in his tracks at the tone of her voice.

"Look, kid. I've been a hero for a lot of years now. I've seen all kinds of things that would make your head spin and your face turn white. But if there's one thing that I've never seen in my entire career, it's a male hero."

Any hope in Deku's face clearly crumbled into dust the second she said that.

"There's plenty of stuff men can do. Like donating sperm to your local bank. Or offering to become a father for a pro-hero with a great Quirk. Just anything that's not what we do. I'm sorry. Your bodies just aren't made for it And they never will be."

Before Deku could even respond, she took off, landing on another building a few dozen miles away.

Deku stood in shock. He stared at the ground, hands clenched into a ball. He saw an empty soda can on top of the rooftop and started wailing on it until his hands turned bloody, wanting to scream so badly but not wanting to attract attention to himself. His eyes were blood red and full of endless salty tears.

He stood up from his assault on the can, picked it up, and kicked it off from the edge of the roof, rubbing the last of the tears from his face. Then, he jumped.


	2. Recovery

All he heard was voices. Quiet, muffled voices. He was surprised to hear anything at all.

Izuku slowly strained his eyes open, seeing a blinding light from above him. He could see vague shapes from across where he was, barely registering them in mind. One of the shapes he saw was moving in his direction. He was clearly lying down somewhere, assumingly on a very comfortable bed, with his head resting on a soft pillow. He couldn't move his arms, or his legs, or really anything. Is he in a hospital? Most medical centers in his area of Tokyo didn't accept male patients, let alone suicidal ones.

That's when he heard something he's never heard before.

"Oh my God, he's awake! Sir, he's awake!"

A man. That was a man's voice.

Izuku eyes gradually became wider and wider until he was just able to see the male doctor looking down at him. He was yelling to someone on the other side of the room, urgency in his voice.

That's when the pain set it. All Izuku could feel was excruciating, mind-numbing pain. He started to groan. The male doctor in front of him tried to hold the teenager down.

"Woah, calm down, little buddy. You're gonna be alright. You're with your kind here."

'Your' kind? What did he mean by that?

He saw about three more doctors, all male, run into the room. All of them held Izuku down as he tried to thrash around the bed, his limbs still immobile but his body burning with intense pain. One of the doctors got out a syringe with some kind of blueish liquid inside of it, and pinched Izuku's neck as he administered the liquid forcibly into his bloodstream.

Izuku's thrashing slowly came to a halt, as the four men let go of his chest and stepped back for a moment, examining their work on the boy. Izuku's body became more and more timid, until finally he stopped moving with the exception of his head. The pain was gone, at least for now. Izuku caught his breath, taking in massive gulps of air to restore his health to what it was.

"W-w-where am I? Who are you guys? Are you really guys? How did I get here? What's going o-"

"Slow down, young man. You're safe here."

A foreign voice came from the doorway to the right of Izuku's bedroom. Izuku and the doctors turned their heads to the voice to see a tall, shadowy figure. The figure walked out of the doorway to reveal himself into the light of the room.

He was a handsome man, looking to be in his late 30s, maybe early 40s. He had a tuft of soft-looking brown hair, and a well kept blue suit with a red tie to match. He had a watch that looked like it was made out of pure gold and diamonds, and shoes that seemed to be made up of some kind of expensive black leather. His face had a masculine structure to it, but his eyes looked warm and caring, at least to Izuku. He walked over to the side of the bed and softly pat his massive forest of green, shock-like hair.

"Are you alright, son? You took a pretty big fall there. Thank the stars you're okay."

Even his voice has an aura of friendliness and warmth to it. Izuku stared at his face, trying to understand who this mysterious stranger was. He decided to ask the first question that he shot out when he awoke.

"So... where am I?"

The man took his hand away from Izuku's head and place it behind his back.

"You're in my own personal medical facility. The hospitals in Japan don't take men, and I saw what happened to you. You were lucky I was there."

Izuku was satisfied enough with that answer. His next question was one he was more earnest to learn, though. He leaned upwards from where he was laying down to get a better look at the man in front of him.

"Who are you?"

The man put on a compassionate smile, chuckling at the young man's question.

"My name is Mitsume Hashikaro. I run the Foundation for Male Empowerment. As the CEO of the foundation, there was no way I was gonna let you suffer more from what happened. Are you alright now?"

Deku looked down at his body. "I'm better then I was before, I guess. I'm sorry, Mr. Hashikaro, but I really don't know how to thank you for all of... this."

Mitsume laughed. "You don't need to. Anything for a fellow man. Though, I'm gonna have to keep you here for another week or so until you get permanently better."

Izuku understood. "Does... does my mom know where I am?"

Mitsume nodded his head in disapproval. "We attempted to call her two dozen times, but every time we did it went to an automatic voice message. We even sent some people over to your apartment to see if she was there. No luck."

Izuku shook his head in understanding. He really wasn't shocked that his mom was so apathetic towards his well-being.

"Wh-what about my schoolwork?"

"Taken care of. Don't worry about it."

Well, that answered that. Though he still had a question as to what they did to him.

"Wh-what was that stuff you put inside me?"

"Concentrated healing gel. I made it myself", Mitsume said with some pride in his voice. "I was able to create this entire room and everything around it with my intellect. Had to compensate for being Quirkless somehow."

Deku chuckled nervously at his response. His eyes started to close again as his head fell back onto the pillow.

Mitsume tucked him in as he started to drift into sleep. "You need rest, first and foremost. If there's anything else you need, I'll be here for you."

Izuku smiled. It was nice to have people care about him.

* * *

"You know, for a hospital, the food here is pretty good."

Izuku slurped on his ramen while watching some terrible television show about a bunch of sisters all living in the same house. It'd been a couple of weeks since he was checked into this medical center for boys and men. It was small, but cozy. There were only about 100 rooms, all inhabited by men, all being catered to and cared for 24/7. It was the first time in his life Deku had seen so many men in one place. It was a sight to behold.

How Mr. Hashikaro was able to even keep this place afloat was questionable. The Japanese Female Hospitality Act of 2146 prohibited medical facilities from tending to men in any way, as a way of ensuring that more men die off and less of them are born. But now, he was in a fully functioning health center with men and ONLY men in it. How was that possible? He had to ask him later.

Izuku flipped through the channels in boredom while adjusting his position on the bed, putting the now empty ramen bowl on the trey next to his bedside. He had fully recovered from his injuries after some intense physical therapy and counseling, and now he was just waiting for the thumbs up to be able to leave. The staff of the hospital wanted to make sure that he was 100% healthy, both physically and mentally. It was even free of charge, which was great for a guy with no job or money, especially considering the Quirkless Employment Act, which made it so that anyone Quirkless, which were always men, could be denied employment at lower-level jobs due to a lack of a Quirk.

He was continuing to flip through the channels when he heard a knock on his room door.

"Hey Izuku, it's Mr. Hashikaro. May I come in?"

"O-oh yeah, come in!"

The door opened to reveal the well-kept benefactor of the facility, dressed sharply as always, but with a black suit and blue tie this time around. He had a fresh pair of clothes in his hands.

"Well, Mr. Midoriya, today's the day you get out of here."

Izuku almost leaped out of his bed in excitement. "R-really? I can leave? Oh my gosh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He gave Mitsume a powerful hug as thanks for all of the care he'd received over the past few weeks. Mitsume returned the hug, eyes closed while patting Izuku on the back.

"Don't mention it. In fact, my men would be willing to drive you home so that you aren't harassed by any more women. Would you be fine with that?

Izuku's eyes filled with glee. "Would I!?"

Mitsume clapped his hands together in self-satisfaction. "Great! We'll leave whenever you're ready. Here's some fresh clothes, by the way."

He handed Izuku the newly cleaned clothes. It was a plain white T-shirt with some red sweat-pants. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but it was better than the bloody mess of a school uniform he had when he took the fall that almost killed him. He took the clothes and looked at Mitsume in admiration.

"I'll uhhh, need some privacy", Izuku said in embarrassment.

Mitsume smiled. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything else."

With that, Mitsume left to room, letting Izuku get changed into his new clothes.

* * *

Izuku, Mitsume, and two of his men were about halfway to Izuku's apartment now. They were riding in a slick, jet-black limousine, fitted with drink carriers and small flat screen televisions attached to the ceiling of the car. There was even a mini fridge filled with soda and water inside.

Izuku was enjoying his last few moments before having to step back into his house and continue his normal life. But before that, he heard Mitsume attempt to break the silence.

"You know, Izuku, I've read about your predicament in applying for future high schools. You know that hero schools don't accept male students, right?"

Izuku sighed. "I know, but I've wanted to a hero all my life, and I hoped that even though I'm a male and I don't have a Quirk, I could get in. Why did I have to be born as a stupid male lose-"

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that about yourself. You're a MAN, Izuku. You're strong, you're smart, you're...". Mitsume wanted to continue on his spiel, but stopped himself as the car pulled up to the curb alongside Deku's apartment. Mitsume sighed and put his arm on Deku's shoulder.

"Listen Izuku, I care for the well-being of all men in the world, good and bad. For that reason, I want to offer you a full scholarship to one of my all-boys schools. You'll get to meet hundreds of other boys your age, increase your male self-esteem, and gain an education that can set you up for the best job that a man can get in this day and age. What do you say? Do you want to be a student of mine?"

Izuku looked at him and pondered. An all-boys school? No girls? It sounded like a dream come true! An escape from all the hell he's experienced his entire life! But...

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hashikaro, but I'm gonna have to decline. Even if U.A. won't accept me, there's gotta be one hero school in the country that will accept a male student! Just one! I know it's illegal, but if they saw my ideas for how a Quirkless male can be a hero, then they've gotta let me in!"

He was in denial. Poor kid. Mitsume handed him a business card with his personal number on it.

"Alright, Izuku. I'll let you become a hero. But if you change your mind, give me a call. I'll be waiting". Mitsume gave him a wink. Izuku took the card and put it in his pocket.

"I will, Mr. Hashikaro. But I doubt I'll need to", Izuku said, opening up the car door to the outside world. He stepped out and gave Mitsume one final look before closing the door.

"Thank you again for everything, Mr. Hashikaro!"

He gave the business man a wave, and they drove off.

It's been a great couple of weeks for Izuku. But that happiness is about to end.

* * *

Izuku stepped into his apartment only to be greeted by the voice of a tipsy, bored sounding mature female.

"The fuck have you been, brat?"

Izuku cringed at the sound of the woman's voice. That woman was his mother, Inko Midoriya. Of course, she was home. God forbid this grown adult woman get a job or anything in a world built for her and her gender.

He shouldn't have been surprised. Inko was never going to get a job that required her to work herself. Due to her family being filthy rich as a result of their investments in femCorp, a company built for female reproduction and hygiene products, she'd never have to work another day in her life again. That's on top of her getting child support from Izuku's father, Hisashi, all the way from the United States.

Inko bought Hisashi's Male Ownership Contract from his family about 15 years ago, hoping that his virile semen could create a powerful Quirked up daughter together with the potency of Inko's Levitation Quirk. Unfortunately, she gave birth to a male. She was planning on aborting it the second she found out that her baby would have a penis, only to have her "husband" beg and plea for her to keep the kid. She accepted, but only if she got to keep the kid. Women with male children receive Male Reimbursement payments if they decide to keep a type of child who the government describes as "an unfortunate genetic mistake", legally speaking. Not only that, but Inko forced Hisashi to move across the world to work as a sperm donor to keep her and her hedonistic lifestyle of drinking and partying afloat. She was receiving hundreds of thousands of dollars every month from three different sources, and barely even a dime was ever spent on her son's well being.

Izuku slowly walked into the living room to see his mother. She was sipping on some red wine and watching a news report about All Might saving a busload of little girls. Izuku used to watch clips like that, hoping she would someday save him in a dangerous situation. His dream came true. Just not the way he had hoped.

"H-hi Mom", Izuku said timidly, hoping that his voice didn't sound too loud to the obviously drunk female.

"You didn't answer my question, Izuku. Where the FUCK have you been?"

Inko was clearly livid at her son's disappearance. Did she actually care about his safety?

"W-w-well, M-mom, I was in the hospital, a-and they tried to call you, a-and-"

"Yeah I saw it, but I was busy. It's not my fault your small male brain almost got yourself killed."

Izuku looked at the ground in frustration and anger. "But Mom, I almost killed myself! I-"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD BACKTALK ME?!"

Izuku quickly shut up as his mother whipped her head around to give him a death glare. She was wearing a black V-neck, showing off her sizable looking breasts hidden behind her shirt. Her hair was frizzled and unkempt, strands of it popping out of her head while the rest of her hair was shaped in a ponytail with brands of hair hanging down in front of her face.

"God, men are so fucking stupid. Do you KNOW what would happen to me if you ended up killing yourself? I'd lose my welfare from the government on account of your sorry ass having an Adam's Apple. Apparently you're too dumb to be able to take care of yourself. So let's get something straight here. You're not to even LEAVE that shithole of a fucking room until I say you can leave. Do you understand, you worthless fucking dick-for-brains?"

Izuku shook his head up and down frantically, hoping his whimpers would at least somewhat appease the inferno that was his mom's temper.

"Then GET!" She threw a pile of envelopes at her son, almost slicing into his face.

"There's your fucking mail, by the way. I'm sure all those hero schools are just DYING to have a boy attend their ranks!" She snorted as she laughed.

He picked up the mail and ran into his room, quickly shutting the door behind him and chucking the envelopes onto his desk. He heard the door lock behind him. His mom locked him in from the outside again.

Izuku got used to the image of his room again after having been absent from it for weeks now. The walls were adorned with posters of All Might, Endeavor, Mt. Lady, Midnight, and many other female pro-heroes. ESPECIALLY All Might. He even had exclusively rare All Might action figures and stickers attached to the laptop on top of his desk. Men weren't even technically allowed to use computers, but he wasn't going to let anyone know about the one he had "borrowed" from a local tech shop that was selling unused products. Good thing his mother forgot about it. Izuku used to be proud of being the #1 fan of the #1 hero and owning every single piece of All Might merchandise. Not anymore.

He sat down in his chair at his desk and cut open the envelopes of each of his letters he received from the other hero schools he applied to. He read each and every one of the almost 50 different letters, which all almost word for word essentially said the same thing; the school didn't accept male students. He did this for an hour before throwing all of the rejection letters in the garbage can in his room.

Izuku jumped onto his bed and stuffed his pillow in his face. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Izuku awoke to the sound of feminine laughter outside of his mother and a few other voices coming from the other side of the door. His eyes were bloodshot, and he tried to rub them while attempting the drown out the voices and laughs of his mother and her friends. He put his pillow to his ears.

"So did you hear about femCorp finally mass-producing those gene splicing machines for female couples?"

Izuku heard this tidbit of information, and quietly climbed himself out of bed and put his ear up against the door. It sounded like his mom was talking now.

"Yep. Give or a couple of months, every hospital in the country is gonna have those machines, and they're gonna be affordable to use. So any woman can make a baby with another woman, and even customize it's appearance and Quirk, too. Guess we won't be needing men anymore."

Izuku's face turned pale at that last comment. He heard his mom's friend, Mitsuki, who was the mother of Katsumi, start speaking.

"Oh yeah, I know. It's about time, too. Everything about men just disgusts me, I still can't believe I let one of those things inside me."

Another feminine voice, this one belonging to Inko's other female friend, Rei, started speaking up while pouring herself another glass of wine.

"You made a pretty damn strong kid out of it, though. So did me and Enja. Just imagine the other types of kids we can make at such a low cost without having to carry them in our bodies for 9 months!"

Mitsuki chucked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So Inko, what are you gonna do with the brat you've got in there?", she said, pointing to the door.

"Ehhh, I might just send the kid to live with his dad. I've got enough money anyways. Plus, I heard as soon as the Gene Splicers are implemented into hospitals over in America, they're gonna start administering killshots to any males left in the country. Something about how they're holding the human race back. Don't know, don't care!"

They all laughed again. Izuku wasn't laughing.

They're gonna... replace men? Replace all of them with machines? Could they do that? Can they do that? His face started to get red with nervousness as he ran to his desk and turned on his computer to confirm that what they're saying is true. It was.

On every news station, some new headline about the End of Men popped into his vision. Every single one had the same rhetoric, about how men are worthless now, about how males are all genetic defects, about how the world will inevitably be a better place without men and how women are superior in every way. Every site, every message board, every news network was saying the same thing. And it made Izuku angry.

All his life he's heard this stuff from women, and every time it made him angrier and angrier. All girls couldn't be like this. All this arrogance, chauvinism, sexism, and pure hatred towards men for just existing couldn't be the case for ALL women, could it? The more he thought about it, the madder he got. The more he thought about women, the madder he got. Everything about the female gender confused and irritated him; their bodies, their minds, their personalities, their voices, everything. How did THOSE things get Quirks but not him? He wasn't nervous anymore, and he wasn't self-loathing for being a male. Now, he was just loathing anyone who's a female.

He got on top of his bed and started shredding every single female posters on his walls, ripping them apart in sheer rage. He chucked all of his action figures into the trash. Just SEEING anything resembling the female form made his blood boil.

He was about to smash his computer before he stopped himself. There had to be a way to stop this without hurting himself. That's when he remembered the card Mr. Hashikaro gave him. A way out.

He waited for her mother and her friends to leave for another hour or so before picking up his phone and calling the number on the card.

"Mr. Hashikaro? Yeah, it's me, Izuku Midoriya. Listen, I wanna take you up on your offer about the school. I just... I need a man to talk to right now. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Thank you."

He climbed into his bed and drifted off into sleeping, hoping he wouldn't have to see too many women the next day.


	3. Waking Up

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME MISOGYNY AND REFERENCES TO RAPE. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

"I'm really glad you changed your mind about attending my school, Izuku."

Izuku was back in the limousine of his new friend and soon-to-be principal, Mitsume Hashikaro. He had called Mr. Hashikaro the night before, asking him if there was any chance he could possibly get a seat at one of his prestigious all-male schools that exist in the country. Sure enough, there was. And Mitsume himself was happy to help, too.

Izuku's head perked up at the sound of Mitsume's voice. "Yeah, I'm pretty glad, too. Thanks again for letting me come with you on such short notice."

Mitsume waved his hand at Izuku. "No need to thank me. You're a man, Izuku. Like I said, us men have to stick together in this woman's world. I'm just happy you came to your senses."

Izuku smiled at the distinguished gentleman. "I am excited to see how this school is different from all the other schools in the country. You know, aside from no girls."

"That's probably the best part, isn't it?", Mitsume laughed at his own comment.

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is. I'm just glad my mom, you know, unlocked my door and let me leave my room so I could go to school."

Mitsume gave Izuku a concerning look. "I know how you're feeling, Izuku. All this animosity and hatred towards women is just bubbling up inside you after all this time. I felt the exact same way when I was your age."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Sure. And I had to figure out how to dispel those feelings in a healthy and meaningful way. The difference is that you're going to have help from not only myself, but also all the other boys and men of my academy."

Izuku was glad to hear that. He was happy to have someone help him again.

* * *

The limo pulled up to a massive parking lot right next to the academy building. Izuku saw the towering structure from a couple dozen miles away before they even approached the school.

The school was MASSIVE. He thought the pictures of U.A. made it look big, but even the top hero school had nothing on this place. The outside had a beautiful array of natural cherry blossom trees all the way to the entrance of the building, accompanied by huge golden pillars to boot. The entrance gate had solid gold bars leading to the main building, a red-bricked series of towers and rooms that must have been at least 40 to 50 feet tall, each. It was amazing!

The limo sat itself in a private parking spot reserved for Mitsume himself. The limo driver exited the car and opened the door in the back to let Izuku and Mitsume out. Mitsume exited the car first, then Izuku. He was still taking in the immaculate sight of the academy.

Mitsume extended his arms out, like a presenter on stage showing off the opening act.

"Izuku Midoriya, welcome to Hashikaro Academy for Young Men!"

Izuku just stared at everything the school had to offer. He started at the dozens of young boys and men walking around the school grounds; eating lunch, playing soccer or basketball, studying, and generally looking very happy. Seeing them happy made him happy.

They approached the entrance, which was still shut behind the golden bars from the gate. Mitsume buzzed some sort of intercom on the side of the door, and the gates immediately opened to reveal the contents of the front of the school to Izuku.

"Wow", is all the green-haired teen could muster up. He was speechless.

"Yeah, I still have that same reaction occasionally", Mitsume commented.

They entered the main school building to see a massive lobby of learning. More male students chatted among themselves while walking through the halls to their next class, or the lunch, or really anywhere that was confined to the vast building that they stepped foot in.

Mitsume looked to Izuku. "Want me to show you around?"

Izuku had stars in his eyes. "Yes, please!"

For the next couple of hours, Mitsume showed Izuku around the school. Everything from the cafeteria, to the campus, to the greenhouse and gardens at the back of the school, the gym, and even a good amount of the classrooms. It seemed like any normal high school, only a bit nicer in overall quality and atmosphere. But Izuku loved it.

There were even dormitories for young men if they wanted to live on school grounds. From what Mitsume has said, a lot of boys that stay at the school come from abusive households with terrible mothers and sisters, so this is usually their best bet in getting a happy life and a good education without the retrograde influence of the "fairer" sex. At least, those were Mitsume's words. Izuku meant to ask how the mothers signed off on their sons going to an all boys school, but he can ask about that later.

The two stopped in the middle of the hallway while class was going on, as to not be interrupted by another teachers or students walking by.

"So, Izuku, what do you think? Interested?", Mitsume asked.

Izuku didn't even have the words to describe how happy he was with everything he saw. But he tried.

"Oh my gosh, I love it! It's amazing! Everything about it! It's something that I never even knew I wanted! Even U.A. is nothing compared to this place!"

Mitsume was taken aback by how ecstatic Izuku was, but it was to be expected. Most boys react that way to his institution. He smiled.

"So, you wanna attend?"

"Yes! A thousand times, yes! But, how will my mom sign off on letting me come here?"

Mitsume laughed and put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Leave that to me. You don't have to worry about your mother and what she wants. This is about what YOU want, Izuku. And don't let any woman ever tell you otherwise."

The teen put on the biggest smile he's ever put on. He was finally at a place where he belonged.

* * *

It'd been 3 months since Izuku first started attending Hashikaro Academy. He'd gotten himself situated to his new schedule, his new school uniform, and the difficulty of his classes in record time. Usually he struggled to get through most classes at his old school. Maybe it had something to do with being constantly harassed and bullied by his female classmates.

His mother was none the wiser, either. He still had to come home to her and her verbal, and sometimes physical, abuse. But she didn't care WHERE he was most of the day as long as she thought he was at school. And technically, he was. Just not a school she'd approve of.

At his time at the school, he'd even made some new friends. Male companionship and brotherhood was a big thing at H.A, and the boys of the school made Izuku feel more at home then his actual home. He had so many new friends now that he could barely even keep track of them!

He did have two good friends in particular. There was a 15 year old kid named Ito, who had jet-black hair and who was pretty damn muscular for a kid his age. He had another friend named Sanchiro, who was a member of the track team and the basketball team for one of the school's different "districts". The academy had an obviously rough and barely existent relationship to all the female schools in the country, so they had to restrict themselves to playing against their own students. That was fine, though. Izuku could live with not seeing any girls that weren't his mom for a while.

Izuku was in District 4, along with Ito and Sanchiro. They constantly hung out at school. Outside of school, Izuku was too busy being held hostage by his mother to do any social activity. Ito and Sanchiro both told Izuku that one day, he wouldn't be held back by his mother anymore, and they'd make sure of that. He didn't know what they meant, but it certainly sounded nice.

He was doing pretty well in all of his classes, too. In fact, he was passing with flying colors in all of them, from Math to Science. Even English was a lot more fun with women constantly mocking him for being born with a penis. Izuku was even part of several clubs at the school, like the Fitness Club and the Gaming Club with Ito and Sanchiro.

Overall, life was good for Izuku. He felt happy being around his own gender. To him, women felt like an alien species that didn't want anything to do with him, and from how the rest of the boys at school talk about the female gender, they pretty much all felt the same way.

There were murmurs constantly about the Gene Splicing machines that could create babies from two women's eggs, boys and men worried that their time has "run out" in the grand scheme of the human race. Izuku even heard stories daily about some of his classmates being abused, bullied, harassed, and in some cases even raped by females from other schools. Hearing about all that just increased his hatred of women more.

But he didn't want to think about it. Soon enough, he really wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

Izuku was in Geometry when he was called to the principal's office. Had he done something wrong? He wasn't sure. When he got called to the principal's office at his old school, it was usually to chastise him for being too distracting with his "masculinity".

All the boys in class looked at Izuku with strange faces. Some of them looked… excited? Others looked worried. I guess this is just them getting some entertainment out of something different in the day.

He walked out of class and traversed the other students walking through the halls until he came upon the door to Mr. Hashikaro's office. He knocked on the door three times until it opened to reveal the man who ran the school himself.

"Ahh, Izuku! I was expecting you! Please, come in!"

Izuku entered the room while Mistume closed the door behind him. It was a plain, brown office space, with a dark-red carpet and a mahogany desk, adorned with various pictures of Mitsume smiling and posing with other men and boys at the school. There were certificates and degrees all over the walls. There was even a "Hang in there, kid" poster right behind the door. What Izuku noticed the most was that not a single picture frame had a woman inside of it.

Mitsume showed Izuku to his desk. "Please, sit! I wanted to talk to you about something."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "I'm… not in trouble?"

Mitsume laughed. "Oh no, my boy. Far from it. I've actually seen your grades and activity at the school so far and wanted to congratulate you for adjusting yourself so naturally to this school."

A weight was lifted off of Izuku's chest. "Thank you! I'm really loving this school, Mr. Hashikaro. Everything about it, in fact!"

Mitsume nodded. "I know. That's why I wanted to let you in a little secret, Izuku. If you're up for it."

Curiousity filled Izuku's head. "A secret? What is it?"

Silence hit the air for a moment before Mitsume perked his head back up. "You mind stopping by my office again after all your classes are done for the day?"

Izuku scratched his head. "Well, uh, I don't know, Mr. Hashikaro. My mom might-"

"Do you really think your mother would even notice you're gone for another hour or so? Just tell her you were staying after school for detention on account of being, you know, a guy."

Wow, he said that pretty bluntly. But he had a point. "Sure, I'll come by."

Mitsume clapped his hands together. "Excellent. I'll see you then."

Mitsume extended his hand out and Izuku shook it. Then, the teen got up from his chair and exited to room, closing the door behind him. He wondered what the "secret" was that he wanted to show him. Guess he'd find out.

* * *

Izuku knocked on the door to the principal's office again. It was about 5 PM now, and he was getting a serious case of déjà vu from the events of earlier and being called here. He was looking down at his feet when the door opened in front of him.

"Welcome back, Izuku. Come in."

Izuku entered the room with Mitsume following shortly behind. Izuku stood in the center of the room and turned around, looking back at Mitsume.

"So… what did you wanna show me?"

Mitsume put on a smile. It wasn't the exact same warm, caring smile he put on before. It had a tinge of something sinister beneath it. He walked over to a degree on his wall right next to his desk, and removed it from where it was hanging.

Behind the degree was some sort of keypad, with various numbers and letters on it. It also had some sort of fingerprint scanner right below it, and a retinal scanner right below that. Mitsume input some sort of code and passed the two scanners, opening a hidden compartment where the wall was. It was big enough for a person to step through.

Izuku was about to ask what's going on when his utterance was interrupted by Mitsume.

"Follow me", he said bluntly. He started walking through the hidden door, going into a downward motion, almost like there was a flight of stairs in the darkness. Izuku followed suit.

* * *

The two males walked down into the darkness more and more. They eventually got to a flat level without any stairs. Mitsume walked up to another door with a lock on it. He took a key out and placed it inside of the lock, turning it and taking the lock off. He opened the door and they walked through.

They entered some sort of laboratory. All around him Izuku could see test tubes, control panels, computers, and a vat of… something in the corner of the room, almost like something, or someone, was supposed to be in there. It reminded him of some old science fiction movies he used to watch when he was little. He was scared that it's become a reality now.

"M-Mr. Hashikaro… what is this place"?

Mitsume looked back at Izuku for a moment, before starting to speak. "Izuku, have you ever wondered why females were the only ones to gain Quirks but not males?"

It was definitely a question he'd always wondered about, and one which he only had a vague answer for. "Most researchers think it's because the Quirk gene is only on the 2nd X chromosome, which only girls have."

Mitsume walked towards one of the bigger monitors in the room, typing something into the computer. He brought up the image of two chromosomes, the X and Y chromosomes. As he typed, he started to speak again.

"That's not actually right. The Quirk gene DOES exist on the Y chromosome. It's just that when the Y starts getting more developed in the embryonic process, the gene seems to fizzle out all of a sudden. There's actually a way to unlock the gene hidden on the Y chromosome, but it's going to take a lot of work and a lot of research."

Izuku scratched his head while slightly walking backwards. "Wh-what do you mean? Are you saying it's… possible for men to have Quirks?"

Mitsume turned his head and smiled at Izuku. "It's not only possible, it's preferred. What do you feel when you think of women, Izuku?"

The green haired boy clenched his fist. "I feel… angry. Just, really angry."

Mistume walked over to him and led to another door on the other side of the room. This one didn't have a lock on it, but there were more stairs. He opened the door and all they could see was darkness surrounded by dull lights so they could see where they were stepping. As they continued to walk down, Izuku heard something; ever so slight screams, and moans, and cries. They were all feminine in nature.

"I do, too", continued Mitsume, walking down with his hand on Izuku's back. "They're a very arrogant species, aren't they?"

"S-species?"

Mitsume nodded. "Yes. I never considered us to be part of the same species as them. Grouping us all in with those dickless rats would be an insult to men everywhere."

Izuku had never heard Mitsume say anything so blatantly sexist towards women before. He'd never even heard the term "dickless rat" before he said it.

"They're parasites, Izuku. They're more of a disease than they are anything else. Everything they say and do reflects that. Everything about them reflects that, actually. Those pillowy lumps of soft meat on their chest, those gashes between their legs, their delicate frames and their small minds."

The female sounding screams and moans got louder and louder as they continued walking down.

"All they do is hate and take. Consume and abuse. Does a species who does that really deserve such magnificent power? Do they really deserve any respect or dignity at all? Don't you just want to make them pay for what they've done to men? Don't you want to make them pay for being women?"

Izuku didn't know what he was saying. But… in some small, messed up part of his psyche, he agreed with Mr. Hashikaro.

The female noises were much more audible, now. The steps had stopped, and they were now in front of another door. Mitsume opened it, and what Izuku saw behind the door shook him to his core.

Rows upon rows of women, of all ages, races, types and sizes, sat in small, cramped dog cages, naked and with their tits sticking out between the bars with barely any room for leg or head space. There were probably a couple of hundred women all in these cages, looking about as miserable as Izuku had looked for most of his life. Their wimpers and screams filled the air as Mitsume shut the door behind them.

In the back of the room seemed to be some kind of torture room. Other naked women were strung up on table, in pseudo-crucifixions, and hanging from the ceiling. There were knives, clubs, spiked dildos, and whips hung up from the wall, too. Right next to those were hooks and ballgags.

Izuku started to shake. "W-w-w-"

"That's the problem with women, Izuku. They're a species that thinks they're infallible. All they do is use us, treat us like shit, expect us to worship and provide for them at every opportunity, and then throw us away when they're done with us. That's what they're doing with this Gene Splicer crap. If we don't do something about the female problem, then we will be killed."

"T-the female problem?"

The screams and cries of the females stuffed Izuku's head with dark thoughts. Just hearing their voices filled his body with an uncontrollable rage. His dick started to become slightly erect at what he was seeing and hearing.

"We need to stop the female species, Izuku. Only by changing the structure of the world can we make the planet a better place for us men. Do you understand?"

Izuku looked at him for a moment, contemplating what to say next. Everything he's experienced from his 14 years of life related to women filled him with anxiety, rage, and hatred. All the stories and headline, all the research and education clearly geared towards women. All the court cases where men who committed suicide had their owners fined, like they were just property. All the cases of male assault and murder that were shrugged off by female Pro-Heroes. All the clearly anti-male laws and legal regulations that were put into place that were cheered on by the women of the world. What All Might said.

"I… I think I do."

Mitsume smiled. "Good. Now, you wanna release some of that pent up aggression against these cunts right now?"

Izuku shuffled to himself. "I… yeah, I kind of want to."

Mitsume handed him a remote control. "This can unlock every cage in the facility. Go nuts. I'll answer any and all questions you have when you're done."

With that, Mitsume walked backwards into the doorway, but not before giving Izuku a final look of endearment.

"Have fun, kid. I know I did."

He shut the door behind him. Izuku stared at the array of girls in front of him. Then he looked at the remote. His face was infected with a devious smile that went from ear to ear. He was gonna have some fun.


	4. Blast to the Heart

**WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE, TORTURE, AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ THAT, DON'T.**

* * *

Inko was sprawled out on the couch, her feet up on the armrest on the other side of the comfortable structure. She was drinking some red wine, her 3rd glass, while watching some recent news report on television. Wearing some skinny yoga pants and a revealing crop top with half of the shirt hanging off her body barely able to hold on, she was starting to get tired. She didn't do much today herself, but it seemed like a pretty damn important day for the hero community.

There was an attack on a training facility for U.A. High and their new class earlier that day. It was all over the news; a bunch of villains assaulted a class practicing for unforeseen disasters that might hit the country, with All Might having to come in and save the day, as always. Apparently, the villains morphed some woman into a massive killing machine that could take on All Might's attacks, though she still got beaten. There'd been a sharp increase in villain attacks in general as of late, maybe on account of All Might getting older. She didn't know.

Her mind started to wander as to where her son was. She left him out of his room earlier to go to school, but since then he hasn't come home or called at all. She would be a lot more pissed off about this, but she was exhausted from her day of drinking and lying down.

"_All right, I think I'm calling it a night", _Inko thought to herself, getting up from the couch and approaching her flat screen television. She pressed the power button on the side, turning the idiot box off. She walked to the couch and started putting the pillows back on the cushions. Her thoughts drifted back to Izuku.

"_Whatever, I don't give a shit what happens to that kid anymore. It's not like his gender is gonna be around for much longer_", she thought, walking to the kitchen and putting her empty glass of wine back inside of the cupboard. She scratched her head and sighed, walking into the hallway going into her room. She entered the doorway into her room and shut the door.

Inko's room was pretty normal for a single mother. She had a TV in front of the bed, a dresser with a lamp right next to it, and a bunch of different artwork and pictures of her and her friends, including some famous paintings she's bought at various auctions over the years.

The green-haired woman opened the door to her closet and took out some pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt, setting them on the ground. She started to get undressed in front of the mirror that also acted as a slide-in door to her closet, taking her shirt and throwing it into the hamper inside of the closet. She then took off her yoga pants, then her pants, until she was completely in the nude.

Inko had to admit; for a woman that was quickly entering her mid-40s, she still looked damn good. She was in shape despite barely ever going to the gym, and her breasts were still supple, being solid C-cups. Even her hair still had a look of vigor and youth to it, with no grey or white hairs in sight. She picked up the PJs and started putting them on, piece by piece. After her disheveled bed appearance was complete, she closed her closet door and walked towards the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers over herself. She turned the lamp off and closed her eyes.

In some small part of her mind, she wondered if her son was alright. That part fizzled out as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

The middle-aged woman's eyes shot up instantly at the sound echoing from outside of her bedroom door. It wasn't a clanging or a banging, but a creaking, almost like someone had opened a door up. The front door.

Izuku.

She turned on the lamp next to her side and looked at the digital clock next to her; it was two in the morning. She crawled out of bed, not taking any more thought in what she was actually going to say to Izuku. She'd probably scream at him for being an idiot again and not coming home sooner. Maybe she'd slap him around a bit. She didn't know, she didn't care. Her anger at the dumb brat was mixed in with her sleepiness at having to scold the stupid boy in the middle of the night.

She opened the door to her room to see her son standing on the other side of the hall. His clothes looked different, with him wearing a black suit and green tie, with a long coat on his shoulders, and his hair looked even worse than hers did. He was looking down at the ground with his eyes covered by the light about him. He had… something on his arms and legs. They looked like some kind of padding, with a digital touchscreen on his left arm and glowing neon lights wrapped all around his arms and legs. He had armored shoulder pads on, with a dark green coloring sandwiched between two layers of greyish-looking black plastic. He looked almost looked kind of cool.

"Izuku, where the fuck have you been?"

Inko broke the awkward silence emanating through the hall and walked up to Izuku with reckless abandon. She raised her hand, preparing to slap him.

"We've already had this discussion you fucking moron. How many time am I gonna have to tell y-"

She was immediately tackled to the wall by a masked figure wearing all black shooting itself from the other doorway in the hall. She was about to whip back at her attacker when he brought a massive shotgun to her head and covered her mouth.

"Say one word and I'll blow your dumb cunt head off!", the masked figure said with complete vitriol in his voice. It was definitely masculine from what she could tell as she got a better look at him while her mouth was covered with his hand. He was wearing some kind of animal mask, with his clothes having what seemed like ammo packets and carriers on his chest. He was wearing some kind of military vest from the looks of it.

Her eyes filled with shock at the sight of the massive firearm pointed at her head. She became a mouse and squeaked through the assailant's hand when he started speaking to her son.

"What do you want me to do with her, Midoriya?"

The attacker and Inko both looked at the green haired boy, who put on an evil grin before looking at the both of them.

"Put a gag on her and put her over the counter in the kitchen. I want to talk to her before… you know."

"_Know what?"_, Inko thought, as the attacker took a ring of duct tape out of his pocket. He started to wrap the tape around her head, covering her mouth completely. She was dragged along by her hair by the masked man as the three of them walked over into the kitchen. The attacker took her head and slammed it on the counter, smashing her tits in the process and developing a small bruise on her head. He then put the gun to her head.

"Move, and you know the drill. "

She tried to scream through the tape. At her son, at the attacker, for help, really at anything. Right now, all she could do was scream. That's when she saw something over the counter-top that made her heart stop; two more masked attackers, also armed with a gun and what looked to be a knife, stepped into the apartment.

The two other men came over to where the single mother was, grinning devilishly at the sight of a woman in danger. They started chuckling to themselves. She tried to look behind her, but the gun to the back of her head restricted her movement. She was scared at what was going on behind her. That's when the laughter in the room ceased, and her soon started to speak.

"You know, mom, I was really glad you were actually here for once. My plan for you would've crumbled if you weren't, after all."

He walked over to the opposite side of the counter, and looked his mother in her teary, frightened eyes.

"But for once, you actually decided to be a halfway decent parent! Who would've thought that?"

He started laughing with a malicious tone. Inko had never seen her son like this. She was scared.

He grabbed his mother's hair and looked even deeper into her eyes.

"I guess that decision will be the worst one you've ever made in your life, because you're gonna die tonight."

Her eyes started to water more as she tried to scream Izuku's name through the duct tape. He chuckled at her struggle and walked behind her and past the men to stand in front of the television in the living room.

"Inject her with the serum", Izuku said coldly, turning on the television. They were still talking about the attack on the U.A. students even in the middle of the night.

Before Inko could even ponder as to what he was talking about, she felt a sharp pain hit her neck, and a hot, blackish-red liquid fill up her veins as she didn't even move an inch yet screamed and begged like a maniac through her mouth gag. She felt the liquid entering her body stop, and the syringe that hit her neck exit her. All of a sudden, she started to feel weaker and weaker, even more than she did before. She heard her son speak from the other side of the room.

"You're probably wondering what that was. It's an experimental Quirk-destroying serum, completely annihilates the Quirk gene found in the X chromosome of any female it hits. We got the material from some wannabe Yakuza group. For a bunch of cunts, they sure do know how to punish their own gender, huh?"

Izuku continued watching the television as he heard his men getting restless.

Inko didn't believe him. That's when she felt her body pulled up by her attacker with the shotgun, doing a 180 degree turn so they were both facing the young green-haired man, his back turned towards his mother.

"Why don't you try to use that Levitation Quirk now? The one that lets you pull small objects towards you?"

This was her chance to escape! If she could grab a weapon, she could fend off her attackers and try to get some help. She didn't have a choice with the three men armed to the teeth still right behind her, all with itchy trigger fingers. She saw a vase right next to Deku's head and stuck her hand out in an attempt to pull the object towards her. It didn't movie an inch.

Inko tried extending her hand out even more, like she was trying to use the force. She tried for another minute, but to no avail, the vase didn't even budge. She was bawling her eyes out now, her Quirk being completely inactive.

"It's gone now, and it's never coming back. That's going to be the fate of your entire tumor of a gender by the time we're done with our plan."

Inko was going to try and jump him from behind in a last-ditch attempt when she felt her hair being pulled on and her entire body being smashed against the counter. The air filled with her muffled whimpers and cries of forgiveness through her taped-up mouth. She heard her son's voice break through her cries like a butter knife.

"All right, boys. Have at her."

Inko's eyes widened at her sons words. She tried to scream, scream as loud as she could, with all the air in her lungs to stop this and that she's sorry for ever disrespecting the male sex, but it fell on deaf ears as Izuku's men leered onto her tight body.

She continued to scream only to get smacked in the back of the head by one of the assaulters' rifle butts, temporarily shutting her up. One of the men, a particularly heavy one who was probably much more overweight than a teenager is supposed to be, grabbed her pajama pants as she bent over the counter and tore them down to reveal her closed off vaginal lips, her ass cheeks jiggling as her pants almost fell off between her legs. The men chuckled to themselves at the sight of her vulva, already seeming to be leaking with something.

"Man, your mom is a fucking firecracker, Midoriya!" one of the men said, licking his lips at the sight of her cunt. He held up his knife to her crotch as he started to edge the blade against her labia, her lips quivering in anticipation as to what was going to happen next. The whimpering coming from the green haired lady only turned the deplorable males on even more.

They laughed at her misery as the knife ever so slightly started to enter her pussy, only to be immediately taken out within a second. Inko would've been relieved if not for the hot phallus like object entering her a moment later.

"Ooooooooh fuck! This bitch is tight!" the man with the knife said as he injected his cock into her vagina, jamming it in like a battering ram into a door. Inko screamed through her tape; it'd been so long since she had sex with a man, and her hymen seemed to repair itself over time. Blood started to seep out between her legs and cover itself in the dick of her rapist. In response, he just smiled and turned to his friend on the right as he got himself accustomed to the feeling of her tightness.

"Man, the female body is fucking bizarre. It's like some shit you'd see in an alien movie. Who thought having a fleshy web inside of a woman's hole would be a good idea?"

The other man with the shotgun shrugged. "Probably the same people who thought giving the sex with smaller brains and smaller bodies superpowers."

"Fair enough", the rapist said, finally pulling himself out of Inko's pussy as he immediately thrust back in. He became a piston; thrusting in and out for 5 minutes straight, all the while Inko was screaming and Izuku was watching television. He started spanking her ass just to watch it jiggle more, and the other two teenagers behind her started to jerk off, getting anxious to put themselves inside of their new member's mother.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Fuck."

His thrusts got more and more frantic, speeding up as he waited to finish inside of the woman. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it with such force that Inko thought he was going to tear it off.

"FUCK, FUCK, I'M CUMMING, AAAAAAAAGHHHH."

His penis erupted like a volcano, a force of hot white goo filling up Inko's cervix and leaking out of her pussy, mixing with the blood of her hymen and dripping onto the floor. He pulled his cock out of her body and gave his buddy a gesture to put his cock inside of her. The process repeated with a different man.

Another 5 minutes later, he came inside her. Then they switched off. Again, and again, and again for a full hour.

* * *

Inko's cunt was getting filled with so much man milk that she was certain that she'd get pregnant from one of these guys. Mascara ran down her face, her eyes so red from all the crying that her tear ducts were running dry.

After one more explosion inside of her body, Inko breathed in as the dozenth cock exited her cooch. She looked up to see her son, glaring at her with such hatred that it'd make All Might herself shake with fear.

"I wanna thank you for everything you've done for me and my boys tonight, Mom."

He gave one of his men some sort of gesture. It looked like a handgun type of movement. Inko felt a long, hard, cold piece of metal enter her cunt, hitting her cervix and mixing itself in with the semen and blood from the last hour. Her pupils shrank as she realized what was inside her most precious area; a shotgun barrel. Izuku smiled at her and spoke.

"We've got a lot more plans for the female sex in store, but I wanted to leave a message for the women of the world. You're gonna be that message."

Izuku grabbed the tape stuck on his mother's mouth and ripped it off forcibly. She gasped for air at being able to finally breathe through her mouth again.

"Any last words, _Inko_?"

Inko gulped down one more breath of air before saying what she did next.

"IZUKU, I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PL-"

Her voice was silenced by the sound of a shotgun going off.


End file.
